


Intensity And Passion

by alannakazam



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, arthur's a dick, merlin's sad, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alannakazam/pseuds/alannakazam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes everything just gets a little too much for Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensity And Passion

**Author's Note:**

> For the bbcmerlinfest on tumblr, the prompt was "favourite pairing/OTP" and obviously Merthur. 
> 
> Because I'm not the best writer but I love it oh so much.
> 
> Title after my favourite line in the whole thing.

Sometimes, it was a little too much for Merlin. When the weight of his destiny was particularly heavy and Arthur just didn't understand how much he did for him.

_"Wash my socks, Merlin."_  
 _"Sharpen my sword, Merlin."_  
 _"You complete idiot, Merlin!"_  
 _"Clean the stables, Merlin."_  
 _"Where's my breakfast, Merlin?"_  
 _"More wine, Merlin."_  
 _"Polish my armor, Merlin."_  
 _"You really are useless, aren't you, Merlin."_

_**"Shut up!"** _

And then Arthur was looking at him with a look of complete shock and Merlin couldn't say another word and Arthur was disappointed in him. And that it. He couldn't take the disappointed stare and he had to leave NOW. So he did. He ran through the halls and into the courtyard and out the gates and into the forest and anywhere that was away from Arthur.

And then he sat. And then he cried.

Because he'd lost _so much_ for Arthur. Freya, Will, Lancelot, Morgana, his own _father_ for goodness sake. And all for what? some arrogant prat who doesn't appriciate what he does for him. He could join Morganga and destory Camelot right down the foundations!

But he can't. Arthur may be a prat, a clotpole, a dollophead. But he's also the once and future king. He's the fairest king to rule Camelot and he's one of the bravest, noblest, fairest, kindest person Merlin knows. He would die a thousand times for Arthur and they both know it because... _he loves him_. He loves Arthur with the intensity of a thousand suns and the passion of a thousand moonlit nights.

Then there's a body next to him. An arm around his shoulders. A warm body to lean on and a comforting hand on his arm. Arthur. A soothing voice muttering apologies in his ear and a gentle heat making it's way through his body.

He loves Arthur, and he knows that Arthur loves him too.


End file.
